Contest
by csicrazii
Summary: Nick and Sara are having a little contest. Who will win? NS, of course. R&R!


**AN:** Okay, so this is just kind of a weird story. Pointless-ish. Got the idea while staring at the CSI puzzle in my lap during a car ride, lol. Hope you like it! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this or not. If you want me to, I'm open to suggestions!

**PS:** I promise to update everything I need to update as soon as I can. And there might possibly be some more new stories. I get a lot of ideas at 2 in the morning. lol.

Anyways...Enjoy!

* * *

Sara raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to win Nicky." She said with a smile.

"In long car rides, siblings have nothing better to do than this." He smiled back "I've had lots of practice."

"One minute." Warrick said looking at his stopwatch.

At that moment Grissom walked it.

"Hey Griss." Sara saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey." Warrick said.

Nick waved, still looking at Sara.

"Sara, Nick." He greeted then stopped. "Warrick…?" He gave him a questioning glance and pointed to Nick and Sara.

Warrick just shook his head silently telling him its safer not to ask.

Grissom filled his coffee cup and walked to the door. He turned around to say something, but Nick cut him off.

"Paperwork's all finished."

"Sitting on your desk." Sara added.

He nodded, somewhat surprised they knew what he was going to say. "Good luck."

Sara and Nick both gave him thumbs up as he left.

By now Nick was starting to squint and Sara smiled, sitting back in her seat.

"You shouldn't have challenged me."

"The games not over yet."

"One minute, thirty seconds." Warrick chimed in.

Sara's vision was now starting to get blurry, but she hoped it wasn't obvious. Since she could remember, she had been the best at staring contests, beating her friends left and right. She hadn't been challenged to a staring contest in a few years now, even though she did it during almost every interrogation she was in…if that could be counted. Suspects usually had a hard time keeping eye contact, and the little eye contact they did make, barely qualified as a staring contest. The funny thing is, is that if you stare at a person long enough, you notice things about them that you've never noticed before, no matter how long you've known them. Yes, Sara knew Nick had amazing facial features, but by staring at him, they seemed to show even more.

"Two minutes."

Jeez, Sara was good at this. Nick was the second best out of his siblings, but he couldn't remember any of them ever going two minutes. Pick one spot and stare at it, let your thoughts wander.He thought to himself. Nick started to stare right between her eyes, but found it hard to focus on one spot. His eyes wandered from her eyes to her lips, and back to her eyes. She smiled at him obviously catching him. Nick had the strongest urge to blink, but he wouldn't let himself. Just a little longer…shit!

"Yes! I win!" Sara stood up closed her eyes and raised her hands above her head before bringing them down to rub her eyes.

Nick stood up and rubbed his eyes too.

"Two minutes, fifteen seconds." Warrick held up the stopwatch.

"Nice game Nick." Sara smiled and walked around the table to hug him.

"Thanks, you too."

"Well guys, as exciting as that was, I have to go find Catherine." Warrick put the stopwatch on the table and walked out the door.

"Bye!" They called after him.

"You're good." Nick admitted.

"You're not too bad yourself." Sara said picking up the stopwatch on her way out.

They started walking to the locker room to get ready to go home when Grissom walked around the corner.

"Who won?" He asked

"Sara." Nick said at the same time that Sara said "Me!"

"Congratulations." He nodded and walked away.

Once in the locker room, they opened their lockers and started getting their things.

Nick couldn't help but look at Sara, and she couldn't help but notice.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

Sara just stared at him and Nick stared back.

"Oh, so you wanna go again?" Nick laughed.

Sara smiled and straddled the bench. "Bring it."

"Okay, fine." Nick did the same. "Just remember, you asked for it."

"Ready..." They both closed their eyes.

"Set..." Sara closed hers tighter.

"Go!" Their eyes flew open at once and Warrick walked into the locker room.

"Not again!" he said upon seeing Nick and Sara staring at each other.

Before he could leave, Sara smiled and threw the stopwatch at him.

Warrick groaned and slid to the floor with his back against the lockers after hitting 'Start'.

Nick and Sara laughed when they heard their friend hitting his head against the lockers.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Now..you would make me **_very_** happy if you press that little review button and tell me what you think...come on...click it...you know you want to... 


End file.
